Karaoke Night
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: One-Shot. Modern AU. Drabble. Anna takes Elsa somewhere to just hang out and take a break from work. Its really short. Please Review though. Non-Elsanna. Pure Sister love.


**Karaoke Night**

**A/N: This was just a small, cute, little song fic. (ISHKB chapter 2 will be updated soon, Btw). I'm really tired right now so if the quality of this one shot sucks, now you know why. I hope you guys enjoy it never the less. Here it is (Non-Elsanna)…**

•••

"I'm glad you brought me here. Work has just been…ugh, yeah. Hard to explain."

Anna smiled at the older girl. "I understand. Now, lets find a table!"

The spunky red head pulled her sister over to a booth that was close to the stage and they set their stuff down. Anna turned to Elsa with a wicked grin on her face. Elsa got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Anna…"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, tugging it gently. "_C'mon,_ Elsa! Just one song. The two of us. We _did_ come here to relax. _Please?_"

Elsa smiled softly. She could never say no to her sister, could she. "Fine."

Elsa allowed herself to be guided through groups of people and around tables. They found themselves by a booth where a DJ sat and a big book of songs sat on a small table. Anna let go of her sister's hand to pick up the book. Flipping through it, Anna's face lit up a few times until she finally chose one.

Anna faced the book towards the DJ, her finger pointing to the song she wanted. The DJ smirked and nodded. Elsa couldn't see the song Anna picked and she got that nervous feeling again.

"Please tell me its an appropriate song." Elsa groaned.

Anna smiled in disbelief and playfully hit the platinum blonde's shoulder. "Elsa!"

Elsa chuckled, throwing her hands up in faux surrender. "Sorry. What other reason would you hide the song choice?"

"It's a surprise, you stinker."

Elsa's eyebrow rose. "Stinker?"

Anna rolled her eyes and started to walk back to their booth. "Our song is in the queue but we still have to wait a bit."

Elsa smiled at her sister and followed her back to the booth.

•••

"Oo, Els! We're up!" Anna squealed with excitement.

Once again, the younger girl dragged Elsa through the crowd and up to the stage. The DJ placed a mic in each girl's hand. As Elsa stared out into the average sized audience, she started to get nervous.

Anna seemed to notice and gave Elsa a reassuring smile. "It's alright Elsa. You have nothing to worry about, your singing is amazing. And even if it wasn't good, these guys wouldn't care. That's the great part about karaoke! So have fun and let loose."

Elsa smiled back at her sister and nodded.

Then the music started playing. The beat automatically registered with Elsa and she gave the younger girl a playful, yet amazed look. "You didn't."

Anna smirked, "I did."

As the music picked up, it was Anna's turn to sing. She brought the microphone up to her mouth. "_Do you know what's worth fighting for__. __When it's not worth dying for__. __Does it take your breath away__. __And you feel yourself suffocating…" _Anna lowered the mic and looked over at Elsa.

"_Does the pain weigh out the pride__. __And you look for a place to hide__. __Did someone break your heart inside__. __You're in ruins…"_ Elsa sang, a huge smile on her face the whole time.

The beat picked up and led into the chorus. They glanced at each other before belting out the chorus, completely hyped up. "_One, 21 guns__! __Lay down your arms, give up the fight.__One, 21 guns!__Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I…"_

As they waited for the next set of verses, the grinned goofily at each other. Ever since college, this had been their song. They used to blast it through the dorms and sing as loud as they could. Eventually, the RA told them that they had to keep down the music. When the RA left, Elsa and Anna were giggling like children in their dorm room.

Elsa was pulled out of the memories by Anna's singing. "…_When you're at the end of the road__. __And you lost all sense of control__. __And your thought have taken their toll__. __When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul…"_

Elsa looked out into the crowd, everyone starting to get into the song. Most of them were drunk but Elsa was still relieved to not be hearing booing. "_Your faith walks on broken glass__. __And the hangover doesn't pass__. __Nothing's ever built to last__. __You're in ruins…"_

When they sang the chorus, the crowd joined them as well. "_One, 21 guns__! __Lay down your arms, give up the fight__. __One, 21 guns__! __Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I…"_

After the chorus, it almost immediately went into the bridge. Anna usually was the one to belt out the bridge, but this time Elsa did. "_Did you try to live on your own__. __When you_

_burnt down the house and home?__Did you stand too close to the fire.__Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone~!?"_

Elsa held the note for a bit longer and the crowed cheered heavily. Anna was proud Elsa for finally letting loose and enjoying herself for once.

There was a small instrumental solo before it was Anna's turn again. "_When it's time to live and let die__. __And you can't get another try__. __Something inside this heart has died__. __You're in ruins…"_

By now, everyone was already riled up. But the chorus made them all burst out in singing (more like screaming) the rest of the song.

"_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight!_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky!_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms.. give up the fight!_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I…"_

The audience cheered for the sisters on stage and started chanting "Elsa and Anna!" over and over again. The younger sibling looked over at her sister. "Wanna go again?"

Elsa smirked. "Bring it on."

•••

"_All the right moves, hey. Yeah, we're going down."_ The sisters finished the last song, completely out of breath.

They handed the mics back to the DJ, the DJ giving them high fives and "congrats." Elsa and Anna made their way back to their booth, much like the DJ, people gave them random praises. The sisters smiled and gave them a small thank you.

Once seated, a waitress came over and gave them water. "You guys did an amazing job up there." Then the waitress walked away.

Anna was beaming at the platinum blond who was taking gulps of her water. "So… how did you like it?"

Elsa set down her glass and smiled at Anna. "That was great. Tiring, but thrilling."

Anna took a sip of water and nodded. "We should do this way more often."

Elsa giggled. "Maybe when we don't have work."

They sat in a comfortable silence before Anna turned to face Elsa, grabbing her hand gently, holding it in hers. Elsa looked over to meet her sister's eyes. Anna smiled sincerely. "I am truly glad that we could go up on stage and just…let it go, ya know. I know work has been tough lately and I think this has been a healthy relief, don't you agree?"

Elsa nodded, giving Anna's hand a soft, sympathetic pulse. "I'm happy too. This has been a great experience. Thank you, Anna."

Anna gave her a big toothy grin. "Any time."

•••

**A/N: Not really much fluff or anything (Sorry) but I just really wanted to do a song fic. I don't know, sorry. Please review. Even if you didn't like it, just please be polite. Thank you guys! Bye!**

**Songs: **

_**21 guns**_** by Green Day**

_**All the right moves**_** by One Republic**


End file.
